


Ella

by SessaTessan



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SessaTessan/pseuds/SessaTessan





	Ella

Andi did not know that you could feel so much love and happiness. He thought he had experienced it all when he won gold at the Olympics, or every time he thinks of Stephan or sees him. Stephan gave meaning to his life. Ski jumping also of course but without Stephan, Andi was only one half of a whole, he needed Stephan in his life to be really happy. But there was nothing compared to the feeling that was now rushing through his body when he was allowed to hold little Ella in his arms. Their daughter. She was only a few minutes old and he loved her more now than anyone else. He felt Stephan placing his arm around him, cautiously hugging him and Andi raised his gaze from the little girl in his arms and looked Stephan in the eyes,

“She is perfect,” he said softly, and he felt tears start to run down his cheeks, “she’s just perfect,” he looked in awe at the little fingers, the little thick eyelashes, and the sweet nose, “thank you, Stephan. You have made me the happiest man. I love you so much”

Stephan wiped the tears away from Andi’s cheeks before he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “She is perfect and I love you and I love her, little Ella Wellinger”

Andi could hardly believe what he heard, Stephan just gave him one of the biggest gifts he could give him.

“Ella Wellinger?” He asked incredibly. Stephan gave him the most beautiful smile and said softly

“Yes, Ella Wellinger”

A gentle laugh, brought the two out of their bubble of happiness,

“Yeah, we did well, or what do you say Stephan?” It was the mother of Ella, who brought both of them back to the moment. “And yes, Andi, she will be called Ella Wellinger, me and Stephan are in complete agreement, you have a wonderful man”

Stephan blushed at the words, it always made him a little uncomfortable if someone praised him so much, but Andi looked at them both with love and said

“She’s perfect, she’s the most beautiful girl on this planet and the only girl I love and you both are the perfect parents. I love you both”. Andi’s words made Stephan more embarrassed and red but Andi’s soft lips on his lips saved him from having to speak. Andi gave Ella back to Lina, a good friend to both and the best mother for Ella imaginable, which Andi also said to her as he gave her a loving kiss before turning back to Stephan and pulling him into his arms.

“Ella will be the happiest girl with two such lovely dads and so many lovely uncles,” Lina said, looking happily at them both. She would also play a great part in Ella’s life in the future, although Andi would later adopt her. But Stephan and Andi had made it clear that they wanted Lina in Ella’s life so Ella would have a mom and two dads.

“Let’s give them a little rest, we’ll go out and call everyone and tell them that our miracle has arrived” said Andi with his typical smile on his face. Stephan smiled back at him in response but before they left the room he gave Ella a little kiss on her forehead and Lina a little kiss on her mouth,

“Do you need something, should we bring you something?” He asked Lina

“No, everything is fine”, she replied and smiled at the two of them, “we just need a little sleep but tomorrow I will be fit again and you can bring your wild friends with you” she laughed. Lina knew them all and she loved them all so she wanted to show them Ella, it was no problem at all for her.

“You’re the best,” Andi said, “I’m trying to keep Eisei in order as well.” At the words, all three laughed. When he and Stephan had informed the team that they were both becoming fathers, Eisei had immediately hopped off with poor Karle in tow and returned hours later, loaded with stuffed animals, baby clothes, pampers and a big bunch of balloons. Crazy guy! But they were all happy and Andi knew that everyone was now staring impatiently at their cell phones, waiting for a call. But they had to wait a bit longer, Andi wanted to enjoy his happiness with Stephan in peace first, their families also needed to be called and later all “uncles” would be informed. Andi later took to their Whats App group with the simple words:

Ella Wellinger is here!


End file.
